


A new type of LOVE

by Alex-writes-about-life (Alexwritesaboutlife)



Series: Undertale Oneshots [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Comfort, Cute?, F/M, Fear, Flustered Papyrus, Flustered Sans, Kisses, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesaboutlife/pseuds/Alex-writes-about-life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh, I don't even know, UF Sans and Papyrus just need more fluffy love. Wow the Reader knows what's going on.Like they have got this covered. The Reader teaches the UF guys that love isn't a weakness.<br/>The skeles are trying their best. </p><p>Submissions and asks are now open http://alex-thinks-about-life.tumblr.com/ on tumblr! But you can just pop up for a chat or send me prompts because I am lonely!<br/>http://ko-fi.com/A75744K- Buy me a coffee? It’s super useful to me, and helps me generate chapters for you faster!! Please??</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new type of LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is such trash. Oh well. Enjoy it anyway!! Also is it just me who sees UF Sans as Soul from Soul Eater?  
> I apologise for my poor writing skills in advance.

Impenetrable. 

That was a suitable word for Papyrus, you thought.  
It was like he wore an emotional and physical suit of armour every day. But what you didn’t know, was that the smallest arrow would one day find a chink in that armour.

Sometimes you might get a glimmer of an expression as it flickered across his normally stoic face, but the majority of the time he was unreadable.  
Sans was the same, only his expressions tended to be more obvious. Sans seemed to be more willing to open up to you, as though he had to open up to someone or he would be consumed whole by the emotions brewing inside him. Encouraging him by reminding him of his worth was no easy task, but it was easier once you picked up on the subtle hints from Papyrus that he cared for his brother. Papyrus could be incredibly dense sometimes, failing to see how his insults could cut his brother like a knife. They bothered you less. 

You had heard many such insults and jibes from people on the surface and had developed somewhat of an armour against them. Sans, however had not. At least, not the ones which came from his brother, and caused him to come to you, ruby tears staining his eye sockets on more than one occasion. He was still capable of shutting you out with all the subtlety of an iron door slamming in your face however. If either of them wanted to hide something they were undeniably experts at doing so, even from each other.  
Which was why you were here. You had been snuggled up in Toriel’s arms, enjoying her company and pie which the two had spent the afternoon making when Sans had approached you. He was one of the only people allowed access to the ruins. Toriel was still very pedantic about who she interacted with, uncertainty putting her on edge. You were one of the only people besides Sans Papyrus would talk to, and the only person he would reveal any kind of weakness to. You liked to think it was because he trusted you, but the reality of it was probably because if you blabbed he could end you easily. He was always alert. He had probably heard you breathing and knew you were outside his door by now. You shivered, remembering the sensation of Sans' sharp phalanges digging into your wrist, forcing blood to bead on your skin as he dragged you to Papyrus, claiming "I got one Boss!" in hope of earning his brothers praise. You had thought you were hiding well enough but apparently both of the skeletons had incredible powers of observation as within seconds he had weeded you out from your hiding place, with the threat of more pain if you tried to escape. Thankfully you believed him, and you were positive to this day that that had saved your life. 

Not much got past the skeleton unless he wanted it to.  
"Pap?" You tapped gently but loud enough that you knew his keen hearing would pick it up on the polished wooden door which was emblazoned with "KEEP OUT" and "THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS ONLY". The monster was very clean and liked to keep his own space interrupted by dirt and other people. 

Normally you wouldn't dream of interrupting him as he only retreated to his room to sleep and draw up traps and torture devices, despite the current redundancy in their usage. 

After monster kind had deemed you a friend, sub sequential to your long and tedious journey through the Underground they were desperately hoping for another human soul, but seemed somewhat content with their life underground and were slowly evolving in their attitudes towards humans. You had to confess Sans had been the hardest to fight, being so indoctrinated with Asgore’s kill or be killed policy he was determined to destroy you, using his very strong and very overpowered attacks, convinced your mercy would get them all killed. When he had broken down at your feet and kind words, you had realised the influence of killing with kindness and how it had made Sans a puppet to fear. He had still been distrustful of you, and very afraid of Asgore but had trusted you to appeal to him and make the King see sense. The King had deemed you an honorary monster, and the whole Underground had seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. All the monsters you had befriended had appeared by your side at that last battle, and together you had broken through the King’s corrupt prejudice, Toriel’s presence being undeniably potent in doing so. You had managed to coax them into being more civil towards each other and many of them were actually developing friendships, most notably Undyne and Alphys, who had lately developed a relationship, and were the figurehead for improving bonds. Alphys had even started being kinder to Mettaton and a relationship between the robot and his cousin was in the process of being mended. It was a long process and it was taking a long time, but it was working. You were undeniably making progress. Even Sans, who was most frequently your biggest critic had to admit so. Your friendship with the skeleton was odd. He would criticise all of your actions and words, but he would trust you with his life now. You suspected it might be because of your ability to improve his relationship with Papyrus, the older skeleton frequently regretting many of his actions towards his brother when they were growing up, which you were helping him to bridge and fix. His biggest regret being the large crack running through his brother’s eye socket, caused by Sans being distracted in the process of defending the two of them, whilst being hopelessly outnumbered. He always assumed Papyrus hated him for that, but in truth, it seemed the younger skeleton was strangely appreciative of it. He had said he thought it might ingrain the kill or be killed policy into himself for once and for all, but it actually showed him that the world was capable of mercy. Both himself and his brother had survived the incident, albeit not unharmed, but with no fatal injuries. Papyrus had an odd way of looking at life, you mused. A sort of optimistic but pessimistic balance, constantly flipping between the two. If he seemed to be optimistic there would be a pessimistic sting in the tail, which more often than not was formed by his brother and Papyrus adopted into his thoughts. Sans had a far higher influence on the younger skeleton than he thought.

 

But that wasn't why you were knocking on the door. No. You were knocking because Sans had come to you, explaining Papyrus hadn't left his room in 2 days, and all he could hear were peculiar noises coming from the inside of the room. For Sans this would be normal behaviour but Papyrus only stayed in his room if he was upset, worried about something or designing a new trap. And even then it was never for longer than 3 hours, the hyperactive nature of the skeleton making it imperative that he was moving at all times, usually being too active even to sleep, but not always. That was when a healthier relationship could be seen between the brothers, Sans would send Papyrus to sleep with a horror story right before bed. No one ever commented on it though, it was an unspoken threat that hung in the air. If you mentioned the story, you died. Neither brother seemed to think it out of place either, it was merely a formality in the routine of preparing for sleep. Sans’ worry had been clear despite his rather pale attempts to hide it. Sans might not have been the best at expressing it but he deeply cared for his brother, and seemed at a loss at what to do; the brothers sometimes struggling to communicate effectively. 

You could hear a sound inside...like a sobbing. Then a shuffling and a quiet, muffled "Go away Sans!" To the untrained ear this would sound angry, but you knew Papyrus well enough to know this was not his angry voice. This voice paled in comparison. This voice was weak, scared, although what of you were not entirely sure, the anger forced. And you hadn’t even seen him really lose his temper, even when fighting him. He had been happy to make friends with you though as it gave him a sparring partner that was not Undyne 

"It's not Sans. It's Y/N." There was silence for a moment. Then a resigned sigh and a "Come in."

You gently squeezed the handle down and opened the door quietly slipping into the room without a sound, the well-oiled door swinging silently and shutting behind you. At first glance Papyrus' room was somewhat intimidating, a lot of black and red, dark colours, not really suited for a bedroom but you weren’t about to tell him to change it. The walls were three black and one red at the head of the room where his wardrobe, bed and computer all resided. His bed was the shape of a red car. Whilst he may have been scary this skeleton had an adorable side of naivety when it came to things he did not understand. Like the bloodstained Jolly Rodger pinned to the wall, and his belief humans were an inferior species evolved from skeletons. You and Sans had a wordless agreement that you wouldn’t explain otherwise. His computer sat in one corner, a faint light emitting from it, his 111 followers displayed in the corner. Many people followed him initially to try and analyse his posts and decipher the feared monster for weaknesses. Now it was a combination of a fan base and a few of his actual friends, including Alphys and Napstablook despite their limited interactions.

The skeleton may have been scary at first but he had a serious inferiority complex. His need to be the best and greatest had started when he and Sans were young. Establishing a reputation was required in the old underground. Luckily with Papyrus' stature and confidence making him physically intimidating and Sans' threats- the shorter skeleton may have been more laid back but he could deliver threats in a terrifying manner that you had no doubt he was capable of keeping, meant the skeletons had not struggled to assert themselves. A few of the local monsters had challenged them, one even knocking out Sans' tooth. Now that monster was dust on the wind and Sans carried a golden dog tooth to remind everyone what he was capable of. Unfortunately for the brothers it reminded them of how strong the had to be. Papyrus had trained under Undyne for a little while after that before he surpassed her and replaced her as the head of the royal guard. She had accepted this and retired to focus on helping Alphys, although her help seemed rather explosion inducing.

He disliked the former captain of the guard but admitted a grudging respect for her determination and tactics in battle. However, her soft spot for Alphys stuck too close to home with Papyrus, reminding him of his own need to protect Sans and toughen him up. This resulted in Papyrus being very harsh on Sans but due to his own reasons the smaller skeleton rarely challenged him, normally just accepting the criticism as fact. The narcolepsy Sans suffered from was portrayed by the brothers as laziness to hide any hint of weakness from the outsiders, and was frequently a point of worry for Papyrus. Lately he had seemed more relaxed as the monsters were more civil but they were still very strict and maintained a tight control of their troops. They now controlled the royal guard dogs but refused to give them any suggestion that they were weak. It was better to be seen as lazy than vulnerable. They had accepted the alliance with you after you had faced them all in battle. It took many attempts and some deaths but you were able to use psychology to figure out what many of them needed. 

For a lot of the they just needed some love, for someone to take the time and listen to them and their problems. The only issue with that and applying it to Papyrus was his reluctance to talk to most people. 

You sat on the bed next to Papyrus, the bed creaking slightly under your weight as you did so, the mattress dipping under your legs. The angular skeleton had his face buried in his knees and arms and refused to look at you. 

You didn't know what to say to him but you could tell through his posture being so bunched up he was feeling vulnerable and defensive. You decided to try and lighten the tense atmosphere with a few puzzles. 

"Hey Papyrus. What goes up and never comes back down?" 

You could almost hear the contemptuous snigger at your attempt at a riddle. You knew it was ridiculously easy but making Papyrus feel like he was better at something was a good way to help him with his sense of inferiority. 

"YOUR AGE." He stated matter of factly. 

"Yep! Guess that one was too easy for you huh? Hmmm....how about...what walks on four legs in the morning, three in the afternoon and 2 in the evening?"  
He snorted at your spin on a classic riddle which Sans had told you forever ago. It was somewhat morbid but Papyrus found it funny. 

"A CAT. IT HAS FOUR LEGS IN THE MORNING AND LOOSES ONE IN THE AFTERNOON WHEN YOU CUT IT OFF AND ANOTHER IN THE EVENING WHEN I CUT IT OFF." 

"Yep!! Dang it Pap you're too good at these! Ughhhh and I was hoping to stump the Great and Terrible Papyrus too!" You stated dramatically, but not so much that he would think you were mocking him.

He scoffed at the idea. "PFFT. AS IF A HUMAN COULD BEAT THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! MANY HAVE TRIED BUT NONE HAVE SUCCEEDED! NYAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Whilst he still seemed tense he did seem a bit more relaxed and the appearance of his trademark laugh was a good sign.

“Well, you’ve got me there Paps.” You sighed and relaxed backwards against the wall, the curve of your spine resting gently against it, relaxing your shoulders and looking sideways at the skeleton, catching a flicker of red as he apparently studied your profile from under his arm. 

You sat in silence for a moment, but it wasn’t the comfortable silence you frequently shared with Sans. Papyrus hated silence and felt the need to fill every second of it usually. Thus he was only silent if the situation required him to be. The silence was tense, not as much as it was when you walked in, but still a noticeable presence. 

“So.” You began, breaking the fragile silence. Even then you knew what he told you today might shape your relationship with him forever. “You want to tell me what’s up?” You left the question open and general so that if he wanted to he could take any route and avoid answering you.  
Instead he stiffened and sat up. His long black covered legs with gigantic boots, and heels that you quite frankly jealous of, handing off the edge of the bed, almost touching the floor. His hip bones which poked over the top of his jeans were flush against the wall and his spine was lying straight with only a small curve to his spine, the small points to his vertebrae barely missing the wall, a small section of his ribs curving under the red band of his black top. His blood red scarf was flung carefully over one shoulder, and his red gloved arms were crossed, the pointed edges splaying from his elbows. His red lights were trained on his boots, and a light red blush seemed to be tinting his bony face, only broken around the scar running through his eye socket. 

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS…BELIEVE I AM IN LOVE.” A bead of sweat trickled past his eye. You had never seen Papyrus sweat before. Even after hours of sparring he would look as fresh as when he had begun. Sans however sweat all the time, a side effect of his anxious personality. YOu understood why Sans had seemed nervous and more on edge than normal now, and why Papyrus had locked himself away. Showing love and affection for another being could be the undoing of the brothers, and their terrifying reputation if they were not careful. Especially if the other being was weak, and unable to defend themselves properly.

“That’s…good, isn’t it?” You asked cautiously, trying to portray the idea of being in love in a positive light. He released a soft snort. You were never the best at giving romantic advice, especially when said advice regarded monsters who were mostly unable to coexist before you had arrived. Papyrus’ eyes never strayed from his boots.

“HONESTLY? I AM NOT SURE. I MEAN, WHAT DO I DO? DO I TELL THEM? AND THEN WHAT IF THEY SAY NO? NOT THAT THEY WOULD, I MEAN WHO COULD RESIST THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS? NYAHAHA!” The uncertainty was underlying Papyrus’ voice, even as he tried to mask it with his typical confidence.

“Well, my Dad always used to say don’t confess to the person you think you can live with. Confess to the one you know you can’t live without. And then, if they reject you, you know you could have lived without them, because no one worth your time would reject you Papyrus.” You turned and smiled softly at him, his sharp features relaxing a bit as he smiled back at you, his eyes flickering between you and the floor, showing he still felt nervous showing this much vulnerability. His features were still hard and angular and you suspected they always would be, but that was typical of the monsters. Even Sans’ hooded sockets and posture had a sharpness to them, and Toriel’s fur used to be matted with blood frequently, the crimson a stark contrast to the grubby white fur.

You extended your arms for a hug which he quickly pulled you into. He had not received many signs of affection in his life and so he was very affectionate around you, although you had had to teach him what a hug was and reassure him it was not an attack and you were not going to stab him in the back. You still remained the only person besides Sans he would hug. You liked to chalk this up to an element of trust between the two of you as well. 

"WHAT IF THEY GET HURT BECAUSE OF ME?" He murmured softly, so softly you weren't sure you were supposed to hear. In response you gave his arm a firm squeeze of reassurance.

Looking at Papyrus you would assume he would be uncomfortable. Somehow, he wasn’t. Leaning against his chest you felt the soft hum of magic, his legs drawn up like mountains on either side of your own, lain flat out on the sheets. His arms wrapped around your middle like iron bars. They were firm and held you snugly against him. His bones were softer than they appeared, but you knew they could become far harder. Monsters operated on different kinds of magic. Skeletons had a defensive kind which allowed them to harden and soften their bones. Hardening them made them tougher in defensive use and in battles, whereas making them softer consumed less magic and was better for the mental well being of the monster. 

For a moment, neither of you spoke. You just enjoyed being in Papyrus’ arms and the feeling of the skeleton being more relaxed, the silence being much quieter than when you walked in. You could feel Papyrus’ breath, on your neck and ruffling your hair. Papyrus was taller than you were, he stood around 7ft tall. He was only beaten in stature by a few monsters in the Underground, including Undyne, Mettaton and Asgore. It could be a sore spot for him but he had a grudging respect for all three of those monsters, allowing you to coax him into a more positive frame of mind regarding his height. 

“So, tell about this person then. What are they like?” You asked, trying to coax him into talking. Talking always seemed to calm Papyrus down. 

“UH, WELL THEY ARE VERY KIND, A QUALITY THAT I ADMIRE. IT IS NOT ALWAYS EASY TO FIND DOWN HERE. AND, WELL. THEY ARE VERY PLEASING TO LOOK AT AND LISTEN TOO. AND…I MISS THEM WHEN THEY ARE NOT AROUND.” Ah. This meant they probably weren't very strong, confirming your fears, Papyrus and Sans were concerned about the vulnerability of the other monster but were unsure how to approach the subject. It was important to handle the situation delicately at this point, relations were very fragile but certainly existed in a more positive position than before. Neither monster wanted to be responsible for destroying that. Papyrus' temper was infamous and he was concerned that the slightest thing might set him off.

You felt your heart melt a little at the sincerity of Papyrus’ speech. He sounded confused and a little lost, but there was an affection in his voice which rarely saw the light of day. 

“Oh Papyrus that’s wonderful. They sound like a nice person.”

“THEY ARE. THAT’S THE PROBLEM.” He sighed, burying his face in your hair.

“What do you mean?” 

“THEY ARE SO VERY NICE, AND I AM NOT. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO COMPETE WITH THEM?” He moaned. 

“Paps, being in a relationship isn’t about competing.” You informed him, twisting to look at his face.

“ITS NOT?” His expression was blank and he seemed confused. 

“No. Being in a relationship is about working together. You don’t try to outdo the other person; you try to help them be the best possible version of themselves they can be. You listen to each other. You co-operate.” You explained.

“OH. THAT IS NOT WHAT SANS TOLD ME.” He informed you, looking doubtful. 

“Well, maybe Sans isn’t the best person to take relationship advice fro- wait you told Sans?” You asked, puzzled. 

“OF COURSE I DID. YOU TOLD US WE SHOULD BE HONEST WITH EACH OTHER AND THAT COMMUNICATION WAS THE KEY TO ANY GOOD RELATIONSHIP. WAS I WRONG TO TELL HIM?”

“No, it’s good that you did, it shows trust but…if you told him then why am I here?” You were confused. You had assumed Sans hadn’t known what was wrong with Papyrus and couldn’t get him to communicate with him, but by the sounds of it he had known exactly what was up, despite his terrible advice. 

“SANS INSISTED YOU SHOULD TALK TO ME. I WAS TALKING TO HIM THROUGH THE DOOR WHEN I STARTED TO HAVE…I FORGET WHAT HE CALLED IT. AN ATTACK I BELIEVE. HOWEVER, THAT IDEA IS RIDICULOUS BECAUSE AS I EXPLAINED TO HIM THERE WAS NO ONE THERE TO ATTACK ME, AS I WOULD HAVE SEEN THEM!” 

You sighed mentally. “Paps, by any chance did he call it a panic attack?” 

The excessive skeleton seemed to consider it. “HE MAY HAVE DONE. REGARDLESS MY ASSAILANT WAS INVISIBLE AND QUITE DEADLY, RENDERING MY BREATHING ABILITY ALMOST USELESS. IF IT WERE NOT FOR MINE AND SANS’ COMBINED EFFORTS I DO NOT THINK I WOULD BE HERE RIGHT NOW.” He monologued.

You rolled your eyes inwardly at his dramatization of the events, but you knew panic attacks could feel like you were dying. They could make you feel like you were suffocating in your own anxiety. In a way you were glad you had experienced them because when you came here you could show people how to cope with them. Sans in particular was a frequent victim of them, you had even suspected he might have generalised anxiety and forced Alphys to give him a check, whereupon she pronounced he did indeed have a severe case of anxiety and gave him medication to help. You had shown him how to deal with his attacks and self-depreciation and forced Papyrus to ease up on his orders, the strain of his narcolepsy with the anxiety making for a toxic combination which was taking its toll on the poor skeleton. No wonder he was often so cranky. You never considered Papyrus having an attack though as he didn’t really have the same mental functioning, being a headstrong individual who often rushed into things, mindless of the consequences and effects on others. Often you and Sans had to hold him back from some reckless activity he had decided upon.

You knew you would have to explain to Papyrus at some point exactly what a panic attack was, but at the moment you were far too comfortable, wrapped in the skeleton.

So you mumbled a “I’m sure you would Papyrus. After all, it would take something very strong to bring down the Great and Terrible Papyrus!” You exclaimed, throwing your arms skywards and then collapsing back onto Papyrus’ chest. 

“NYAHAAH! THIS IS TRUE, HUMAN! YOU ARE VERY WISE FOR A HUMAN! I KNEW MY FEELINGS WERE NOT MISPLACED! TRULY YOU ARE A PERFECT MATCH FOR ME!” 

Um…What?

You glanced up at Papyrus to see him covered with a pale red blush but with determination blazing in his eyes, despite his nervous expression. 

“Papyrus?”

He swallowed inexplicably. “YES HU-Y/N?” 

“This person that you like? Is…it me?” 

…

He was silent for a moment. “I- BELIEVE THAT WAS THE IMPLICATION, YES.” He averted his eyes from yours, blushing harder. 

You smiled, your eyes crinkling and lips stretching in delight. “I like you too Papyrus.” 

His head jerked up sharply, his eyes narrowed, examining your face, as though he wanted to decipher your intentions and whether you were lying. 

Reflected in your face there could only be what was described as honesty and pure adoration, as Papyrus visibly relaxed, cupping your face with a gloved hand, the fabric soft against your skin, but still firm and sturdy to deal with the endurance of everyday chores. 

Gently you prised his other hand from your waist so you could turn to face him. You were sat on your heels between his arching femurs and tibia. 

Lightly, you ran your hands over his skull, grazing over his scar, his eyes following your every motion tensely, but slowly easing as he let out a soft hum at your touch. His eyes closed slightly. 

“HUMAN?” 

“Yeah, Paps?” 

“WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? I AM NOT WELL INFORMED ON THE SUBJECT OF LOVE.” That statement was obvious. Even his pronunciation of the word love was slightly off, with too much emphasis on the e and none on the o. The word was clearly foreign to him, even with LOVE being a frequent acronym used. 

“Well, I suppose we start dating now, if you want to. That means lots more cuddles, and kissing. It means some other things too but we’ll get onto them another time. It also means you don’t hide things from me though okay? If you have a question about something, come ask me. If you have any problems either come tell me. Communication is the key to any relationship remember?”

He nodded, bones creaking slightly. “I HAVE A QUESTION HUMAN. WHAT IS THIS ‘KISSING’ OF WHICH YOU SPEAK?” He asked, mimicking your pronunciation of the word. 

You smiled softly. “It’s hard to explain Papyrus. It’s easier for me to show you, if you trust me?” You carefully watched his face for any sign of hesitation. His eyes met yours and with absolute conviction he spoke. 

“I TRUST YOU HUMAN.” Your eyes lit up and you drew yourself up onto your knees, Papyrus watching you warily. You moved slowly, not wanting to spook him. 

You decided to start with familiar territory, the skeletons tension practically seeping into the air. You placed a hand on his skull and stroked gently until he relaxed a little. Then you leaned in, pressing a butterfly soft kiss to Papyrus’ sharp mouth. He responded by instinctively pressing back. A tantalising spark of magic flickered between you. You knew he was a fast learner and would pick it up quickly, but this was an understatement.

You had only meant to start slowly, but before you knew it Papyrus’ arms had snuck around you, coiling and trapping you in his seductive kiss. You could feel his cool exhalation from his nose cavity against your skin, the sound soft and gentle, unlike the skeleton in everyday life, usually so harsh and stern. 

You gently traced Papyrus’ teeth with your tongue until he got the idea and opened his mouth a little. You were met by another appendage which partially surprised you. You knew they were capable of forming tongues, Sans’ was nearly always hanging lewdly from his jaws, but you had never seen Papyrus’. He tasted sweet yet bitter, with a bite of spicy aftertaste, much like chilli chocolate. His tongue explored your mouth, seemingly in wonder, tracing your teeth, marvelling at the difference between your incisors, molars and canines, the softness of your cheek, the soft feeling of your tongue in contrast with his perfectly malleable one which was smoother than yours and had a denser texture to it. You traced his teeth with your own tongue, feeling the wide bases sharpen up into the pointed tips. 

Then your lungs began to burn and you broke away from each other, gasping to catch a breath, cheeks red, eyes dilated, your lips raw and swollen, and the two of you connected by a thin string of saliva, tinted slightly florescent red in the dim lighting of the room.

Papyrus recovered first and grinned widely at you. “I DO NOT THINK I WOULD BE AVERSE TO THIS DATING HUMAN. PARTICULARLY IF WE GET TO DO THAT MORE OFTEN.” You chuckled softly and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. 

Then, somewhere in your mind you realised there was a soft knocking at the door. You knew only one person who would have access to the house and respect Papyrus’ privacy enough to knock before entering. 

“COME IN SANS.” Papyrus permitted, nuzzling his jaw back into your neck. You vaguely wondered if Papyrus had told Sans who he liked. 

The door swung open to reveal the small sweaty skeleton who only looked at the two of you with mild surprise, confirming your suspicion that Papyrus had, in fact disclosed the identity of his crush to Sans. However, you noticed something else flicker across Sans’ features, something akin to hurt or disappointment. But why?

Then it hit you like a tonne of bricks. 

Oh. OH. You were really slow today. 

“So, uh I guess you two worked things out huh Boss? Tibia honest I can’t say I expected less. Just, be careful when ya visit the bone-zone.” Sans dropped a lazy wink, confirming that he was indeed making an innuendo. Your eyes flicked up to Papyrus who was nestled in your hair, his breath tickling the nape of you neck. You patted his femur gently. 

“Sit up Papy. I think it’s time I taught you two a lesson in sharing.” Papyrus looked confused, but followed your instructions, enabling you to sit cross legged on the bed, facing Sans. You softly patted the crisp sheets and beckoned to Sans. He glanced at Papyrus who must have permitted entry as he shuffled over to the bed, sitting lightly on it, the mattress hardly dipping, even with the weight of three people on it now. Of course, two of those people were a pile of bones. 

“S’what’s this about doll?” Sans asked, his red eye constantly moving around the room, refusing to make eye contact with you or Papyrus. He was sweating more heavily than normal, the sleeves of his oversized jacket clenched tightly in his boney fingers. 

“I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO KNOW HUMAN. WHAT IS THIS LESSON IN SHARING?” You simply smiled. 

“Well Sansy here also has a crush. “You informed him, and felt Sans stiffen as though struck by a bolt of lightning, sockets widening and red pupil darting to look at you in surprise, paling in horror. Papyrus seemed equally surprised. 

“HE DOES? ON WHO?” 

“N-nobody Boss!” Sans protested your claim, the change in the pitch of his voice revealing his panic, beads of red trickling down his skull, a grimance gracing his face as he eyed you frantically, pleading for help, and a slight curse that you had dumped him in this situation.

Papyrus narrowed his eyes. “SANS. I AM NOT AN IDIOT.” 

“O-of course you aren’t Boss!” Sans yelped, shrinking back, fear twinkling in his eye. 

You placed a hand gently on Sans’ which he instinctively went to shake off, only freezing at your words. 

“Sans, it’s okay. You can’t put Papyrus before you in this. Trust me okay?” He shuddered in doubt and seemed hesitant but swallowed and nodded. You took his hand carefully, slender carpals and phalanges sliding over your skin. Unlike Papyrus Sans didn't dwarf you with his size. In fact you were never sure if he was taller or shorter than you. Some days he seemed to be taller, and others shorter, his proportions always slightly bigger or smaller than yours. Magic, you decided, was weird.

“I-I like Y/N t-too Boss.” He stuttered, eyes fixed firmly in his lap, wincing as though he expected to be struck. You gave his hand a squeeze of encouragement, earning a weak half smile from him, as you shot Papyrus a warning look. But he surprised you both. 

“WELL OF COURSE YOU DO. IT IS NATURAL THAT ANY BROTHER OF THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS WOULD HAVE EQUALLY HIGH STANDARDS! AND BESIDES, LOOK AT THEM! HOW COULD ANY MONSTER NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON THEM?” 

You smiled. That was a surprisingly mature answer for Papyrus. 

“S-so you ain’t mad?” Sans asked, disbelievingly. His brother shook his head. 

“HUMAN, WHAT DID YOU MEAN ABOUT SHARING?” He asked, turning his gaze from his brother. 

“I was referring to a polyamorous relationship.” 

“A WHAT?” Papyrus questioned. Sans appeared equally confused. 

“Basically it’s a relationship between more than two people. Monogamy is more common, but its fully possible to have a healthy relationship between multiple people. And…I like Sans too, and I think that it would be more painful to have to choose between the two of you than to try and love both of you.” You realised you were rambling a little and stopped to look up at Papyrus. 

His face seemed thoughtful and then he nodded. “VERY WELL HUMAN. I WOULD BE WILLING TO TRY THIS NEW RELATIONSHIP, WITH THE ADDITION OF SANS. IF IT WOULD MAKE YOU BOTH HAPPY I SEE NO WAY IT COULD BE A BAD THING.” You smiled at Papyrus’ mature approach and turned to Sans to ask what he thought.  
His eyes were wide, flicking between you and Papyrus and he looked shell shocked. His jaw was hanging open but slowly evolved into a grin which seemed like it must hurt his face. His eyes focused on you and on your face. 

“Thank you.” He whispered repeatedly, as though he was convinced he must be dreaming. You weren’t really sure who he was thanking, whether it was you, Papyrus or God.  
He slowly extended a small hand towards you, freezing half way and murmuring a soft “May I?” You smiled at his considerate nature and nodded. His hand rested on your cheek, warm with nervous magic and he slowly pulled you towards himself. 

For someone who made as many innuendos and talked as big as Sans did, he was surprisingly sweet and shy when kissing. The two of you kissed for far longer than you and Papyrus had, Sans being slower, softer in his kissing but clearly more experienced, eliciting a small moan from you, before sliding his own tongue into your mouth. His tongue was thicker than Papyrus’ and a little softer. He tasted like the spice of mustard and the rich bitterness of black coffee which you adored. He complemented Papyrus well. You pressed your lips against his teeth harder. You felt the texture of his golden tooth, smoother and colder than the others. His hands gripped your hips and Papyrus pressed tender kisses to your neck, the two skeletons making quick work of you as you melted in their hands. Sans sighed softly and released you, taking a break to breathe. 

You were pretty sure you wouldn’t have the perfect relationship, and that you would have arguments. They would mess up and so would you, they would be afraid of you being hurt and probably overprotective, but with Sans and Papyrus you were sure it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just meant to be a short Pap x reader but I'm trash. I could extend it if people are interested?  
> Submissions and asks are now open http://alex-thinks-about-life.tumblr.com/ on tumblr!  
> http://ko-fi.com/A75744K- Buy me a coffee? It’s super useful to me, and helps me generate chapters for you faster!! Please??


End file.
